Triangular
by RizumuAyuzawa023
Summary: About the adventures of three teens: Lilia, Luna and Krystal, in the world of music and idol rivalry! Synopsis : About the story of Lilia (Rin Kagamine), Luna (Miku Hatsune), and Krystal (Luka Megurine) entering an all-idol school - the Seraphic Tune Academy. What will happen if they discover that there's a black and hideous idol force that aims to destroy the harmony ? Will they
1. Chapter 1 : A New Journey

Chapter 1 : A New Journey [[新たなる旅立ち]]

* * *

[Lilia POV]

I am Lilia, a 15 year old student of Serenity Academy. I always go to school using a bike, which I have been using ever since I entered 7th Grade.  
(Stops the bike after seeing an orange kitten walking on the street; she goes down to the ground and picks it up.)

"Why are you all alone?" I asked, and then I put the kitten in the metal basket in front of the handlebar. "You'll be safer there," I muttered,"Rather than wandering all alone on the streets." I began stroking the cute little kitten at its back, and then I rode the bike and continued my way to school.

(Takes a sharp turn after passing 3 alleys; starts walking towards the entrance while holding the handlebar of her bike)

When I entered, the guard took notice of the kitten in the bike's metal basket.

"Hey, you," said the guard, slightly getting my attention, "You know that animals are forbidden here, right?" he asked.

"Ah-uhm… I have to bring this kitten with me since I only saw her all alone on the street just this morning," I reasoned, "But I promise- I won't bring the kitten in the building." My reply seemed to please the worrisome guard.

"Then, you put your bike to the parking space and I'll take the kitten to the watch house," said the guard. He carried the kitten and nudged it to his arms whereas I went to the parking space and fastened my bike to the metal railings. When I went back the guard was gone, and I headed to the main building where the shoe lockers were. Mine is the one four lockers away from the nearest one to the entrance and 3 lockers down if you count if from the top. I quickly opened my locker and removed my shoes. Once I got my white shoes worn, a familiar voice greeted:

"Ohayou, Lilia-chan ^^"

"Oh, Luna-chan!" I exclaimed, "Ohayou desu," I greeted back, smiling at her and closing my locker.

"Have you heard of the news?" asked Luna, who seems to be so excited.

"What news?" I asked.

"Well," she started, "STA*'s going to have an Idol Camp!" she exclaimed.

"An Idol Camp?" I asked again.

"But to get to the camp, we have to have a letter sent by the STA and we also have to do a MV." said Luna.

"You mean this?" I asked, pulling out the parchment letter from my bag. She reached for the letter and saw the STA's logo embossed on the thick parchment.

"OMG!" she exclaimed, claiming attention from some of the student's who are still at the corridor.

"How did you get this?" asked Luna in a hushed voice.

"I just found it in our mailbox - so I decided to keep it and show to you too and Krystal-san" I replied.

"Krystal will surely love this..." muttered Luna, then another familiar face spoke.

"What's that?" It was Krystal ~ ^^

"Oh, Krystal-san ~ Ohayou ~" I greeted, then Luna faced Krystal.

"Look, Lilia's been sent by the STA !" exclaimed Luna, claiming another round of attention which was quietly dismissed. Krystal asked for the letter and Luna gave it to her with a beam of excitement in her eyes. Krystal's eyes widened as she read until the bottom of the letter.

"This is really it!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice, "I think we should be planning on the MV now..."

"Well, let's just discuss things in our free period." said Luna, then the school bell rang, a signal that all students should be going now to their respective rooms. Luckily, I, Luna and Krystal belong to the same class.

[Time Skip - 9:30 A.M. Rooftop]

"Well then, let's decide with what should we do in the MV ~" said Luna, taking a bite from her ham sandwich.

"Hm... since the schedule of the Idol Camp is at summer vacation..." muttered Krystal, "Why don't we make a summer MV?"

[to be continued]

* * *

Next : Chapter 2 : A Summer Dance - Part 1

*STA : Seraphic Tune Academy - a special academy where the country's idols are being trained. The idols go on from intensive eliminations until they are down to about 50 people per Generation.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Summer's Dream (Part 1)

Chapter 2 : A Summer's Dream [夏の夢] - Part 1

* * *

[a week later after Lilia, Luna and Krystal submitted their MV online...]

Saturday ~ 9AM

"Hey, Lilia!" shouted her mom who was downstairs, at the kitchen to be exact. Lilia is busy doing her drafts for their hydraulics project in Physics, and she's listening to Jpop songs using her iPod. Her mom seemed to be impatient at that time, and so she went up to Lilia's room.

"Hey Lilia!" her mom shouted again, this time at Lilia's room. Lilia become startled and hurriedly removed her headphones.

"What is it, mum?" asked Lilia, her mother walked towards her.

"Well, it seems that what you've been waiting for came today." her mom said, giving her a parchment letter.

A letter from STA.

"Have you opened the letter...?" asked Lilia, her curiosity building up with the parchment in her hands.

"I haven't," said her mom, "Why not open it? You and Luna-chan and Krystal-chan are all waiting for it, right?" she added, Lilia slightly nodded.

"Well," muttered Lilia, "I'm a bit nervous about this..."

"You'll never know if you don't even open that letter." said her mom, who was now walking out. She paused, then said, "There's always a chance, Lilia. There's always a chance in a million. So open that letter now before it's too late."

Her mom left the room, whereas she's still staring at the white parchment in her hands.

Is she going to open it?

* * *

[meanwhile at Luna's house]

"Luna-oneechan~!" shouted Rhea, Luna's younger sister.

"What is it, Rhea-chan?" asked Luna, who was from the kitchen helping her mom cooking their lunch.

"There's a letter that I found in the mailbox!"

Luna stared at her younger sister in disbelief and quickly went to the mailbox at the gates of their house.

* * *

[at Krystal's house…]

Luna is standing still in front of their door. Her mom comes to the hall and sees her standing still, somewhat different from the Luna she knows.

"What is that, Luna?" asked her mom, who was reaching Luna's shoulders.

"Mom, we passed the ELIMINATIONS!" she beamed with a smile, then she ran to their nearest phone and made a call to Lilia.

* * *

[back at Lilia's house]

Lilia is now jumping up and down with her mom in the living room. Lilia rushed down from her room to the living room to tell her mom about the exciting news- That SHE PASSED THE ELIMINATION!

"Mum! We should hold a party !" she said excitingly. Then both her and her mom stopped jumping up and down to catch their breaths.

"Well, before that par-tay of yours," said her mom, still puffing air through her mouth, "We'll go to the shrine to give thanks to the deities who had allowed you to win that competition."

"Sure!" Lilia excitingly said, "I'll just call—"

-phone rings—

"That must be either Luna or Krystal…" said Lilia, then she made skipping steps while walking towards the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Lilia!" the beaming and excited voice of Luna can't be masked, "We passed it! WE PASS!"

"I know, I know!" said Lilia, as excited as Luna is. "Let's go to the shrine today!"

"Sure! That will be great ~!" said Luna, "BTW, did Krystal already called you?"

"Hey!" shouted Krystal, who was at the front door of Lilia's house.

"No need," said Lilia, "She's already here in the house~"

"Uwaahh… " muttered Luna, "Anyway, I'll be going there after eating lunch~! See you Lilia-chan! And send my congratulations to Krystal-chan as well!" she added.

The phone line disconnected, and with a beaming smile, she looked at Krystal, who was already dressed-up.

"Isn't it that we're going to the shrine?" asked Krystal, smiling at her.

"Well, why not we eat first, right?" asked Lilia, smiling at her, "Mum will surely prepare something special today…"

"You bet it!" Lilia's mom shouted who was at the kitchen. The two girls laughed, and Lilia decided to take Krystal to her room first while waiting for their delightful feast.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

"Luna-chan is here, Lilia!" her mom shouted, who was now almost done with their delectable food.

Lilia went downstairs and saw Luna, all dressed up in blue. Krystal followed her as well. The three girls were sharing smiles that they sure will never forget in their summer.

* * *

[to be continued]

Next : A Summer's Dream [Natsu no Yume] - Part 2


	3. Chapter 3 : A Summer's Dream (Part 2)

Chapter 3 : A Summer's Dream (Part 2)

Sunday, 6:30 AM

Lilia's mom is busy in the kitchen. Although it's a Sunday, and they should be still sleeping at this time, its Lilia's departure for their Idol Camp. The girls –Lilia, Luna, and Krystal- received an instructional in their online mails just last night. It told them that they should be at the train station before 7:30 AM. Luckily, Lilia and Krystal are neighbors, and that the specified train station is just near the convenience store where they always do their girl bonding sessions. Luna, however, might be awake at around 5 AM since her house is somewhat away from the station.

"Are you ready?" her mom asked, checking Lilia's getup. Lilia wore a simple and plain yellow dress and she brought a cute pink Hello Kitty tote bag, which she filled with her essential stuff.

"Yes… I do think so…" muttered Lilia, who was now nervous. Her mom could barely hear her heart pounding in nervousness.

"Relax, Lilia," said her mom, patting her back gently. "Its not like your going to a military camp like I used to when I was younger…" she added, giving Lilia a wink.

"What…?" asked Lilia, confused. She never knew that her mom went to a place something like that…

"Well, you should be going…" said her mom, smiling and opening their door. "You're still meeting up with Luna-chan and Krystal-chan, right?"

Lilia nodded in assent. Then her mother spoke, "Be careful there, okay?"

"Yes, mum!" replied Lilia, beaming her sweetest smile to her mom that she might not see for a couple of days. She walked out the porch and stepped out of the gates. Her mom signaled her to keep her chin up, as what her mom always says to her whenever she sings in front of many people. Lilia returned a thumbs-up sign. Then Lilia started heading to north, and into her bright summer.

-at the train station-

"Where's she?" asked Krystal, who was looking at her watch. It was already 7AM and still, Luna hasn't come.

"Maybe there's something wrong…" muttered Lilia, who's always making miss calls to their friend.

"It's not right if we'll just go to the camp without her… She helped us…" muttered Krystal.

"I'll go…" said Lilia, then she said to Krystal, "Take care of my things, Krystal…"

"But…" muttered Krystal.

"No buts," said Lilia, "If ever we don't make it, make it successful for the three of us, 'kay?" said Lilia, giving Krystal a wink. Then she started her sprint, which was halfway only to the train's lower platform.

"Good thing I brought my bicycle," thought Lilia, then she quickly unlocked her bicycle in the metal railings.

The wind's velocity is just simply exhilarating. Lilia needs to go to Luna's house. Quick. Before the train comes and picks them up. She doesn't want to leave Luna just like that. She owes Luna a thing –her life.

-flashback-

[Sunday, 4PM]

It was almost time for Lilia-chan to go home. Her house is almost near the playground, so it's not much of a problem. She started taking small steps, leaving the playground where she had enjoyed playing with Krystal-chan.

"Let's play tomorrow, Krystal-chan!" she said, smiling against the beaming light of the sun.

"Yes! See you tomorrow, Lilia-chan!" said Krystal, then she was taken away by her auntie.

When she was walking about the candy stores at the alley, a group of young boys blocked her way.

"Oh, what a C~U~T~E girl~!" said one of the boys who seemed to be their leader.

"Really? Thanks~!" said Lilia-chan, smiling.

"We're not after you, girl." said another, "We're after your cute bag...What's inside?" he asked.

"Nothing..." said Lilia-chan, a bit flustering, but she seems to get nervous.

"Give us the bag, and you'll not be hurt." said the 'leader'.

"No ! I won't give it to you!" said Lilia-chan, then she ran out her way from the boys. The boys followed her. Lilia-chan continued running, until she stopped because she was already exhausted. The boys managed to corner her, and they sneered. Lilia-chan started to shed tears of innocence.

"Are you going to give it to us, or not?" asked the leader.

"Leave her alone!" shouted a girl. The boys went aside and saw a blue haired girl dressed in pastel.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted again.

"Who are you?" asked a boy.

"You don't care!" shouted the blue-haired girl. "Leave her alone!"

"Or else what?" asked the boy, then all of them laughed hysterically. While the boys were laughing and letting their snickers, the blue-haired girl managed to pull Lilia-chan away from them, then the 2 girls started to run.

"Hey!" shouted the boys, following the running girls, "Get back here!"

The blue-haired girl didn't looked back and instead pulled Lilia-chan closer to her. Lilia-chan is overly confused. Has she come to really save her? Or she needs something from her, something like a reward, perhaps?

"Don't be scared," said the blue-haired girl while they're running.

"Can I… trust you?" asked Lilia-chan, her eyes growing curious for this blue-haired girl who had saved her.

"Sure you can," said the blue-haired girl, then she smiled sweetly. The two came to a stop in the front of a traditional Japanese house. The house seemed to be eerie-looking, but the 2 entered still.

"Wait!" shouted one of the boys, then all of them stopped.

"That's the house of Mr. XXX*!" shouted another, then they all skidded away from the house's vicinity.

When the two girls were inside the vicinity of the house, they both breathe heavily, and managed to pull out an exasperated smile that, at least, they're not been hurt by those rowdy boys.

"Thanks for saving me," said Lilia-chan, bowing to her.

"Don't mention it..." said the blue-haired girl, "By the way, I'm Luna."

"I'm Lilia!" replied Lilia, then they shook hands. That was when the daybreak of their friendship started.

And Lilia won't be contented of leaving Luna just like that. It's their dream.

-back to present-

Lilia is almost near the house of Luna, and its already 7: 13.

"Time is ticking away..." she thought, then she stopped at the entrance of their house.

After opening their large door, she saw Luna, her head buried between her knees, who seemed to be crying for quite a time.

"Luna!"

[to be continued]

next : Chapter 4 : The Train to Success

Note: *XXX : sorry if its XXX only xDD I actually dont intend to use surnames/family names in my FF ~ and most characters have their names already set and sometimes its just hard to think of a unique English surname~ soo ^^ be ready to see more XXX surnames ~ LOL xDD


	4. Chapter 4 : The Train To Success

Chapter 4 : The Train to Success [成功への列車]

* * *

"Luna!" shouted Lilia, breathing heavily, and then she ran where Luna is sitting.

"Where are your things?" asked Lilia, looking around her.

"I can't…" said Luna, wiping her tears, "I can't go to the Idol Camp."

"Who says you can't?" shouted Lilia in desperation, "You're going with us, no matter what!"

"But I can't Lilia!" Luna shot back, "My mom's against it—"

"Then why were you with us in the MV if you're mom doesn't allow it?" asked Lilia.

"I… I ran away at that day…" said Luna, telling Lilia what had happened after their class, telling her mom that she'll be joining the Idol Camp. But then her mother disagrees. She tries again the next day, but still the same results. She ran away as a result, and instead went to Lilia's house for the practice, as if her mom wasn't against it.

"So… I can't come…" said Luna, sobbing.

Lilia looked at her watch. It is already 7:22 AM.

"We have to go. Fast." said Lilia, then she grabbed Luna's left hand and pulled her out of the house.

"But what about—"

"I'll have my mom speak to yours." said Lilia, "With things, I'm fairly sure we're of the same size so let's just share. It's fine with me anyway, you and Krystal already slept in the house…" she added, then she rode on the bicycle and Luna sat at the back seat.

"Here we go!" shouted Lilia, then she started to bike very fast.

* * *

- at the train -

Krystal looks anxiously at her watch.

"It's almost 7:28…" she thought, "Could they both make it?"

Then the sound of an approaching train was heard meters away. Krystal's eyes widened.

"Here comes the train…" she thought anxiously. Then she looked at the platform's entrance. Still no sign.

Then the intercom speaker blared the quiet station.

"Train going to Auralee City is now arriving. Boarding will soon follow. Please take care of your personal belongings and valuables. Thank you and goodmorning."

"Krystal!" shouted Lilia, followed Luna. The 2 girls were both running to the platform.

"Lilia! Luna!" shouted Krystal, then the loud racketting sound of the train knocked their eardrums out.

"You two are both just in time!" said Krystal, then she looked at Luna, "Where are your things?"

"We'll buy her when we go there..." said Lilia, "We'll tell you at the train."

"Nee, Lilia," said Luna, "What about my -"

"Just let me take care of it," said Lilia, "After you have saved me from those rowdy boys, I feel like I'm still owing you. So if this is also a way for me to pay you with your kindness, then I shall do it."

"But-"

"No buts, Luna," said Krystal, "You know Lilia, she's as stubborn as a stone."

"You're right!' exclaimed Lilia, then the three girls laughed.

"Thanks guys..." said Luna, "I'm so lucky that I got friends like you."

"We too." said Lilia and Krystal, "We're as fortunate as you do."

Then the white bullet train with silver linings on the windows come to a halt, and then opened after a few seconds. All the people who are going to Auralee City entered, including Luna, Krystal and Lilia.

And here in this train ride they will start their wondrous journey towards being a full-time idol!

* * *

Will they pass the tests? Do they have what it takes to be an idol?

Stay tuned ! ^o^

* * *

Next : Chapter 5 : Arrival


	5. Chapter 5 : Arrival

Chapter 5 : Arrival

"Train from Airedale City is now boarding!" blared an intercom speaker at a distance. The train halted after a few minutes, and opened its plush white doors. Luna, Lilia and Krystal hopped to the platform and saw a butler not so far away from where they are standing. They noticed this butler in black suit because of the STA's insignia embedded on the upper left pocket of his suit. The three girls walked to get to the entrance, and then the butler walked towards them.

They were at least inches away from each other when the butler spoke, "Good morning, ladies. If I'm not mistaken you're the applicants from Airedale –Luna, Lilia, and Krystal…?"

The three girls looked at each other, then Lilia replied, "Umm… yes we are."

"Well then," said the butler, "We shall head on the academy grounds." Then he surveyed their baggage, and he saw that Luna doesn't have hers.

"I just want to ask, where's the luggage of Luna…?" he asked, Krystal and Lilia looked at each other.

"I actually have left it while I was travelling—" said Luna, "I almost forgot it because I was just so excited."

"Well, that might be a problem since the academy won't provide clothes and such…"said the butler. "What if we go first to the shopping district instead? Don't worry, I'll take care of the expense."

The faces of the three girls lighted up, then they replied, "Thanks!"

The butler took a taxi and then they rode towards the shopping district. While they're inside, the butler told them some facts about STA, the Idol Camp, and eventually the Auralee City, which was founded by the First Muse, whose successors are always coming from the Academy itself.

"I don't actually know why the First Muse's successors are always the previous Head of the Academy, but," said the butler, "It seems that its much better than having all the glutton ministers take the place."

"Can I ask whose the current Head of STA…?" asked Lilia.

"Well, don't be much surprised, but it's the 17th Generation's Center –Lizette." said the butler, then he added, "And of course, she'll be the next Founder General of Auralee after her term in the Academy."

"Wow…" muttered Krystal, "My mom used to have the CDs of the 17th Generation, she said to me that she loves that Generation so much."

"Every Generation is being loved so much by many people—of all ages, I should say." Said the butler, smiling at them. Then the taxi pulled up at the curb, just beside the large glass doors of the Auralee Trading Center. "Here we are, girls." He said.

Then the girls started buying what they could use in the Academy, but of course, it was mainly for Luna. Though Lilia and Krystal doesn't mind not buying items, Luna persists to tell them to do so, so it ended up that the three of them have expenses which shall be paid by the butler.

After buying items, the taxi where they first rode on took them to the back entrance of STA. The three girls didn't bother to think more of why they're entering the back entrance, all that they could think about is them entering the STA itself –the most prestigious idol school In the whole country.


	6. Chapter 6 : An Impromptu Performance (1)

Chapter 6: An Impromptu Performance – Part 2

-inside the Grand Ball, 10:30 AM—

"Welcome to Seraphic Tune Academy!" said the speaker in an energetic tone. The speaker is no other than the current Center of XIX Genera –Mizelle.

"Because you have all passed the eliminations, you are all eligible to be the next year students of STA!" she added with equal verve. All of the students exchanged curious looks to each other. Lilia kept an eye on the famous idol.

"What does that mean?" asked a girl coming from the back.

"Those who will actually be seen by the Muse as students with a potential to shine like idols will be given scholarships to study here!" she said. Then every student shared muttering conversations which seemed to fill the whole gymnasium with a muttering noise.

"Stop it!" shouted Mizelle, then a round of silence reigned. "Before we overrun time," she said, "Raine will explain the 2nd Elimination's System."

"2nd Elimination…?" thought Lilia, then the Center of the XVI Generation named Raine appeared and took the microphone from Mizelle.

"Good morning, girls and boys ~ " she greeted, which was followed by the greeting of the students.

"The 2nd Elimination will happen –today!" she exclaimed, bringing more confusion to the students.

"What is it about?" asked a boy coming from the left part of the gym.

"Well, it will be a secret for now, since you'll get to know it anyway…" said Raine, "But here's the general thing –all of you, in your respective teams or if you don't have a team, will be given by three Idol Faculty members 5 minutes to make your performance. Make it your best of the best, since it can make or break your official entry here in the Idol Camp."

"Why is it like that…?" whispered a student from the back.

"This will happen because we just found out that some of those who passed the 1st Eliminations had 'back-ups' here," said Mizelle in a loud voice, then Raine gave her the microphone.

"Back-ups…?" thought Luna, who never thought that there will be those kinds of people entering the STA Eliminations.

"To further filter the results of the 1st Eliminations, the Muse decided to make this 2nd Elimination that will be the 'judgment' of your fates," said Mizelle.

"So better watch out, those who have 'back-ups' here…" said Raine, "You will be automatically detected once you sing out."

"Orientation adjourned," said Mizelle, "Everyone, you can go to wherever place you want to go around the campus, just be sure that once you are called, you'll be able to come to the Gymnasium, because that's where the 2nd Elimination will happen," she added, then her and Raine left the stage, leaving the students muttering all by themselves and spreading their noise in the Grand Ball.

While Luna, Lilia and Krystal are staring at different directions, their butler came to them.

"Girls, you should opt to practice for the eliminations…" said he, then the girls looked at each other and then to the butler, "Okay, but where should we practice…?"

"I know a place here…" said the butler, "I was once a student here, by the way," then he winked at them.

"What…?" asked the girls, "You are a student –"

"Shhh!" hushed the butler, and then he said, "Let's go! I'll just tell you girls all about it when we come there."

And so the girls and this mysterious-previous-student-of-the-STA-turned-butler went out of the noisy Grand Ball which was slowly being emptied by the other students who are also going out. When they got out, the butler started the walk fast. "Come on," he said, glancing at them over his shoulders.

The three girls hurried to follow the butler who was walking straight on. Then he turned to the left along the green hedges. Then to the right wing of a grotesque building. Straight again. Then left. Then right. Then a stairway suddenly caught their attention. A spiral staircase.

"Here," said the butler, smiling, "We used to practice here. Me and my team."

"This place sure has lots of memories." Muttered Lilia.

"So it is…" said the butler, then he first stepped on the staircase. "Let's go…?"

The girls nodded and climbed the staircase with the butler. When they were near the top, they saw the lush greenery in pots. The vines that cling to the metal mesh at the edge of the building.

"Isn't it beautiful…?" asked the butler, the girls stared in awe as they see the real thing.

"It is…" said Krystal, then he walked towards the metal mesh. "Even though this wasn't very much cleaned…"

"We could fix it~!" said Lilia, then she twirled all around the place. "We can!"

"If we pass the 2nd Eliminations…" said Luna.

"You'll pass…" said the butler, and then the three girls looked at him.

"You'll pass because you all deserve a limelight." he added, "I was actually with the Idol Faculty when I watched your MV… they said you three had all the potential."

"Really…?" they all asked, not believing what they're hearing but inside their hearts they knew that they now have something to hold on.

"But don't be so overconfident…" said the butler, smiling, "That's why I showed you this place, I want you three to win the Idol Camp."

"Us…?" asked the three girls.


	7. Chapter 7 : An Impromptu Performance (2)

Chapter 7: An Impromptu Performance – Part 2

"Yes… you three…" said the butler.

"But why…?" asked Lilia, "Why us? Why are you betting on us to win…?"

"Just do. I just feel that you all deserve the break that the students here had already taken for granted." Said the butler, then he walked towards the staircase.

"I'll let you practice whatever routine you'll use in the Elimination. If ever you'll pass, I'll let you use this part of the Academy, you and whoever students joins your Unit." Then he went downstairs.

The girls are now left with a confusion of who the butler really is, with him saying that he's a previous student of the Academy. But they didn't wasted time. They started to practice the song they once performed in their room. It's not much but they think it's the best to perform what they have already done and they think will show their nature.

In minutes they finished the routine, perfecting the steps, until the moment of truth came.

"Team No. 102 of Auralee City: Lilia, Luna and Krystal, Please proceed to the Gymnasium."

"Let's go…" said Lilia, with a look of determination on her face. Then the three girls went down, and headed for the Gymnasium which was beside the Grand Ball itself. Standing in front of the wooden door that maybe the door to their success, Lilia opened the heavy oak door and there, they saw the three Idol Faculty members, which they are sure that they don't really know.

"Good morning, STA Officials…" said the three, bowing to them. One of them ushered the girls to go to the stage.

"You're such cute girls…" said the middle member, "How old are you…?"

"We're all 15 year-olds." Replied Krystal.

"How nice," said the rightmost member, "What're you going to perform…?"

"START: DASH! By μ's" replied Lilia.

"Well then, start~" said the leftmost member.

The girls went to their formations and started.

_All : I say…. _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Start:Dash!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Start:Dash!_

_[They started changing places, Luna being the center, and Krystal and Lilia at the sides.]_

_Luna : __Ubuge no kotoritachi mo__  
__Itsu ka sora ni habataku__  
__Ooki na tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu_

_[They changed places again, this time, Krystal is the center; and on the 3rd line of the song, she is replaced by Lilia.]_

_Krystal : Akiramecha dame nan da__  
__Sono hi ga zettai kuru__  
__Lilia : Kimi mo Kanjiteru yo ne__  
__Hajimari no kodou_

_[Here they switch places every line that they take, except the 4th line.]_

_Luna : Ashita yo kaware!__  
__Krystal : Kibou ni kaware!__  
__Lilia : Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware__  
__All : START!_

_[In the chorus, Lilia remains the center although they move in different places.]_

_Lilia : Kanashimi ni tozasarete__  
__Naku dake no kimi ja nai__  
__Atsui mune Kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa__  
__Krystal and Luna : Kanashimi ni tozasarete__  
__Naku dake ja tsumaranai__  
__Luna : Kitto (Krystal : Kitto) Kimi no (Yume no)__  
__Lilia : Chikara (Luna : Ima wo) Ugokasu chikara__  
__All : Shinjiteru yo…Dakara START!_

_All : Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Start:Dash!_

_[Song ends, with them slowly raising their hands, as if reaching for the skies.]_

The girls ended their act, and the members seemed to be awed by their performance. The members applauded them, and then they were asked to leave.

"Thank you so much for that wonderful performance." Said the middle member. "May the Muse choose you."

"Thank you, Idol Faculty members." Said the girls, then they bowed before leaving the stage.

The girls rushed to get out of the gymnasium, and there they were greeted by their oh-so-loyal butler.

"How's it ...?" he asked, walking towards them.

"Well, I do think we did nice..." replied Luna, shyly smiling.

"Well, why don't you go to the cafeteria to loosen up?" he suggested, "It's almost lunch anyway. ^o^"

The girls looked at their wristwatches. It was almost 11:30.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Next :: Chapter 8 : Cafeteria Mix!

[i think this is the chapter im going to love in the whole volume 1 xDD]


End file.
